Troubled Hearts
by Le Dragoon
Summary: Goku's unsure of his feelings for ChiChi. He goes to Krillin for advice but ends up getting help from an unexpected source. (Delemoned, edited because of sites new rules)
1. Uncertainty

Troubled Hearts  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the DragonBall/z/gt characters. . . If I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction would I?  
  
"But Chichi! You know that training is important to me!"  
  
"You just got back a month ago from training that weird Uubu kid! And why?! SO YOU CAN HAVE SOMEONE TO CHALLENGE YOU WHEN YOU NEED A GOOD FIGHT!!!"  
  
"Chichi please try to understand. It's in my blood."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU'RE A SELFISH HUSBAND AND A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOUR KIDS!"  
  
"Chichi the boys are grown up now. I don't have any influence on them."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! BUT THOSE BOYS LOOK UP TO YOU!"  
  
"Chichi please lower your voice."  
  
"I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU'VE GROWN UP!"  
  
Goku dogged the pan (the metal kind. Not the girl. ^-^)she threw at him and ran out of the house quickly. He saw Pan and Goten standing under a tree and he walked over to them. "Don't worry dad. She'll calm down. She always does."  
  
"I know son. But I think it will be best if I stay away for a while." He looked at Pan, she seemed to be very upset. "Don't worry, I'll come back in a couple of days. And. . . I guess she's right. I need to spend more time with you guys."  
  
"Ok grandpa." She reached out and gave him a hug.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Uh, see you guys soon!" He dogged another flying pan then jumped up in to the air and flew off. When the little house was out of sight Goku took in a deep breath. "Man, how do I get myself in to these kind of things?" ~You married the woman without knowing what the hell you were doing, that's how. She did kind of trick me into it, I had no idea what I was doing.~ He stopped midair and just hovered there for a moment. ~I wonder if I had known more, if I still would have married her. . . Oh don't be silly, you lover her. . . I think.~ Goku shook his head and continued to fly, "Of course I love her. Why else would I stay with her. And we had two kids together. Even if I wasn't there when Goten was born. . .I see what she means. I am away an awful lot." He looked around and realized he had no idea where he was going. "I'll go talk to Krillin, he'll help me figure things out. And him and Roshi probably won't mind if I stay there for a while." Goku's eyes widened and he suddenly felt sick, "But 18 probably will. Well I at least need to talk to Krillin. I could always stay in the forest for a few days if I need to." He changed direction and began to fly to the Kame house. After a couple of minutes he landed on the soft sand that made up the island that the house was on. He knocked on the door. He was kind of nervous about what he was going to say. True it was Krillin, his best friend, but he still felt uncomfortable about it. He felt the pain in his stomach grow when 18 answered the door. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms and leaned up against the door frame.  
  
"Uh. . .Well I. . .Is Krillin here?"  
  
"No he took Marron out to an amusement park. He won't be back till late tonight."  
  
"Uh. . .Roshi?"  
  
"He went with them. You know how he is, he likes to go out and bother young girls."  
  
Goku laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Oh um. No thanks, I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
18 looked at his expression. He was trying to hide something, but he wasn't doing it very well. "Is there something wrong Son?"  
  
"Please just call me Goku. And I'm ok, just tell Krillin I stopped by."  
  
"You know, whatever it is we can talk about it. Krillin isn't the only one that can help people."  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
18 sighed, "I won't bite. I really hoped you people would learn to accept me as one of your own by now. But if you'd rather not I suppose I understand." She took a step back and grasped the door knob. As she began to close it Goku spoke up.  
  
"You're right." 18 pulled the door back open. "I apologize. You're a fellow warrior, and you're one of us now."  
  
18 smiled, "Then please come in." Goku nodded and walked inside.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
please review so that I at least know that someone reads my crap. 


	2. A Helping Hand

Troubled Hearts  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the DragonBall/z/gt characters. . . If I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction would I?  
  
Goku looked around the house. He hadn't been there in quite some time, but it hadn't really changed much. "Please sit down." Goku nodded and 18 walked into the kitchen. He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to come back out. A few minutes later she walked into the living room holding two mugs in her hands, "Tea?" She lowered one of the mugs to him and he took it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
18 smiled and sat down next to him. She took a sip of her tea then set it down on the coffee table. "So Goku, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Goku stared down at the ground. "Well. . .You see, Chichi. . .I'm sorry maybe this was a mistake. I don't even know where to begin. And I'm probably just bothering you anyway."  
  
18 shook her head, "No, don't worry about it, I was starting to get bored out of my mind here all by myself. So why don't you just go ahead and start at the beginning."  
  
Goku took a deep breath, "Ok. . . I guess it all started after this tournament that I entered. . .  
  
Goku explained everything to her the best that he could.  
  
"So you think that if you hadn't married her, that maybe there would have been someone better for you?"  
  
"Maybe. . ."  
  
"Goku, do you love her? I mean I know you had no idea what you were getting yourself into. But did you grow to love her?"  
  
Goku lowered his head, "I think so. . .But I'm just not sure. There are some many things that I can't stand about her, so many things I wish I could change. But I also can't see myself leaving her. I'm just so confused."  
  
18 put her elbow down on the arm rest and brought her forehead down on her hand. "It's hard, isn't it?"  
  
Goku looked over at her curiously. "18 what are you talking about?"  
  
18 closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears. "I mean I feel the same way. I married Krillin because he loved me and he cared about me so much. But I don't know if I feel the same way. I know we've been married for a long time, and it makes me sick that I feel this way. But I do."  
  
Goku looked back at the ground, "I had no idea."  
  
"I'm sorry, you came here for your problem and now I'm bothering you with mine."  
  
Goku smiled slightly, "Well at least I know I'm not the only one like this."  
  
18 opened her eyes and smiled, "I know what will make us feel a little better." She leaned in closer to him and put her hand on his knee. Goku froze not knowing what she was going to do. "How bout a nice spar?"  
  
Goku relaxed then smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
"Great, just wait outside and I'll go change."  
  
"Change?" He looked over her attire. She was wearing some loose, dark blue pants and a nice white blouse. "Yeah I guess you wouldn't want to get those messed up."  
  
18 nodded and got to her feet, "Not that you're going to be the one doing damage." She smirked and walked up stairs.  
  
Goku waited outside for about ten minutes before 18 finally came out. She was wearing a black shirt and a slightly torn pair of jeans. Goku raised a brow, "It took you all that time to change into, that?"  
  
"Oh shut up. I had a hard time finding some good training clothes. But enough about that." She stooped down slightly and raised her fists up at her sides.  
  
Goku smirked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you too badly. I mean I know you were strong back then but I also know you haven't been training as much as you used to."  
  
18 laughed, "Oh? What makes you think I haven't been training?"  
  
"Well, Chichi told me that you lost to Hercule at that tournament, after we left. Remember the one?"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember. My first and last tournament. But there is something you should know."  
  
"Oh and what's-" Before he could finish, 18 had disappeared. "Huh?" Suddenly he felt her arms wrapping around him as she put him in a head lock.  
  
"I threw the fight."  
  
Goku's eyes widened "You did what now?"  
  
"Less talk, I'll tell you about it later." She released him from the headlock then slammed her fist forward in to his spine which sent him flying forward. She moved quickly and was suddenly in front of him. She pulled her fist back and slammed it in to his face. He flew back but stopped himself midair. "Come on! I know you can do way better then this."  
  
Goku smirked. He was surprised by her. "Ok, fine. But you'll regret it."  
  
They started exchanging punches and kicks, most were blocked and Goku got in more hits then 18 did. Goku decided that he wouldn't go super because it wouldn't be fair. They fought for two hours straight. Both had torn, slightly burned, clothing. Goku got a chance to attack 18 and he did so by firing a huge ki blast at her. The blast hit her and sent her flying back in to the ground. She landed on her back, smoke rising off her midsection and Goku landed gently in front of her. He looked down at her and smirked, "Give up?"  
  
"You wish!" She propped herself up slightly on her elbows then slammed her foot into his crotch so hard that it sent him flying. He hit the ground behind her and she got back to her feet. She walked up to him. He was curled up on the ground with his hands between his legs. "Damn 18! Cheap shot!"  
  
18 wanted to burst out laughing but she controlled it to a simple smile. "Sorry. I was running out of options." He muttered something that she couldn't understand. "Don't be such a baby." She helped him to his feet and they slowly walked into the house. She sat him down on the couch and got him a bag of ice. They sat there for a few minutes before Goku spoke up, "So what's this whole thing about you throwing the fight?"  
  
They talked about what had happened during the time of that tournament for a long while until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Hey Krillin. . .What?" She walked over to the window and looked outside, "So it is. . .Uh huh. . . If you think that's best. . . Ok. . . No I'll be fine. . .Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. . .Alright, bye." She sighed and sat back down next to Goku.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"It's hailing outside and the roads are all iced up so they are going to stay at a hotel tonight."  
  
"I don't see what the problem is. Why can't Krillin just fly them back here?"  
  
"Marron's afraid of heights, and she refuses to let us fly her anywhere."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well I think I better get going. Thanks for everything 18, you're a good person." He got up and walked to the door.  
  
"You're going? But it's hailing outside, and you aren't going back home for a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah but I really don't want to intrude. Besides I'm tough enough, this weather won't bother me."  
  
18 got up and walked over to him, "Oh yeah. You're real tough." she said sarcastically and pointed out the bag of half melted ice that he was still holding.  
  
Goku blushed slightly, "Oh yeah, thanks for making sure I can never have kids again."  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'm just doing my part to reduce over population." She smirked and he walked outside, "I am sorry about that."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, I feel better already."  
  
"Ok well if you change your mind, you're still welcome to stay here till you need to."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks 18." And with that he turned around and flew off.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. Troubled Hearts

Troubled Hearts  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the DragonBall/z/gt characters. . . If I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction would I?  
  
Goku sat there under a tree, hail hitting him despite the fact that the tree was huge and shadowed over his whole body. He had one leg stretched out and the other drawn up with his arm resting on it. ~Well I guess it couldn't get any worse.~ Then suddenly, as if on queue, it started pouring down rain. He let out a long sigh as the rain started to soak his clothes and the hail continued to bounce off his body. ~I can stand this. But I don't have to. I guess I'll go and take her up on her offer. I haven't had to live off of just the woods, in a long time.~ He got up and took off in to the air. After a couple of minutes he landed at the Kame house. He knocked on the door. After a minute he knocked again. ~Did she leave?~ He tried to see if he could sense her ki but then remembered he couldn't. ~Oh well.~ He was about to walk off but stopped when he heard a noise inside. He heard a muffled voice then the door opened. "Sorry I was in the-, Goku?!"  
  
"You were in the Goku?" he said jokingly  
  
18 gave him an irritated hiss, "Shower. What the hell happened to you? Did you try to sleep outside?!" Her hair was wet and she was wearing a silk, black robe that didn't even reach her knees.  
  
"Yeah." Goku was a bit embarrassed. She had offered him a place to stay but he, like an idiot, refused so that he could sleep under a tree. 18 pulled him inside then grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around him. She sat him down on the couch. "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything dry for you to wear. I'll go make you some tea." And with that she walked into the kitchen. Goku took in a deep breath and pulled the blanket, tighter around him. He heard the sound of 18 moving in the kitchen, and also the faint sound of a radio playing a slow tune. 18 came back in and handed him the tea. She shook her head and gave him a disappointed look. "You should have stayed here."  
  
"Yeah. . .I know." He took a sip of tea.  
  
"Look I know you're a saiyan and everything, but that doesn't make you immune to illness."  
  
Goku looked at her strangely, "You know, I've never seen this side of you before. I don't just mean now. I saw it earlier today too."  
  
18's eyes widened and she blushed, "I know that all of you think I'm just a heartless bitch. But on the inside I can be kind and caring."  
  
"Yeah, well I know that now. I'm sorry I never took the time to find it out before."  
  
She shrugged, "Well you have your own life. The only reason I'm part of it is because many years ago I was sent out to kill you, and a little bald man fell in love with me."  
  
"Well that's true, but I still feel bad about it."  
  
She smiled at him, "You know what I admire about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so tough, the strongest man out there who never backs down from a good fight. And yet. . .you can be so kind and caring, even to some one like Vegeta. And you tend to put the well being of others ahead of your own."  
  
He looked into her ice blue eyes. They were so beautiful, but frightening at the same time, just like her. She was very beautiful, and very frightening. He felt a strange sensation run through his body. He quickly turned his head and took another sip of his tea. He set the mug down on the table then leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. His clothes and hair, were still drenched and it was becoming very uncomfortable. All of a sudden he felt a wonderful warmth over his face and it traveled down to his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at 18. She was leaning toward him. She had her hand inches away from his body and it was glowing brightly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to dry you off. Now stay still." She moved her hand downward outlining his body, keeping her hand inches away from him the whole time. The warmth was wonderful and he felt his whole body start to relax. She brought her hand back up and it stopped glowing, "Better?"  
  
He removed the blanket from around him "Much. Thank. . ." He looked deep in to her eyes and they started to lean in to each other. Their lips brushed together gently, with a small kiss. He brought his hand up to her cheek touching it softly then started moving it down her neck and on to her shoulder causing her silk robe to fall uncovering half of her arm and part of her chest. This sent a small chill down her spine. She gasped and leaned back looking in to his eyes. She wanted him so badly in everyway, she wanted to be with him now and forever and he felt the same way. ~But this is wrong.~  
  
Goku knew what she was thinking, "18 you're the one I've been looking for. I see that now. You're everything I could ever want. But we're both attached so I guess-" He stopped when he saw 18 coming closer to him with tears in her eyes. She brought her lips to his once again, and opened her mouth slightly. She ran her tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth as well, taking it in. He put one hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him as his other hand moved down to the sash that wrapped around her robe. He untied the knot and dropped the sash on the ground. As he did this 18 pulled him off the couch and led him upstairs slowly, not breaking the kiss. She searched the door behind her with a hand then found the knob and pushed the bedroom door open.  
  
*****  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She was aware that she was completely naked but she felt Goku's warm body beside her. She looked up from his chest and gazed at his relaxed facial features. She carefully removed his arm from her and set it gently on the bed. She got out of the bed slowly, picked her robe up off the ground, and walked into the bathroom where she set the robe down on the countertop and got in to the shower. She turned the hot water on and placed her palms on the shower wall as the warm water ran down her body. The water slowly relaxed her slightly sore body and she let out a long sigh. ~What am I doing. . .I don't even know anymore. I'm still married to Krillin and . . .I still care about him. But I love Goku. . .I'm sure of it.~ Soon the water running down her face was mixed with tears. She turned the water off and squeezed some of the moisture out of her hair. She pulled the shower curtain back and gave a slight gasp as she met with Goku's eyes. "Oh you scared me."  
  
"Sorry." Goku handed her robe to her and she put it on. She looked him over, he was already completely dressed. Goku's expression was very solemn, and as 18 looked into his eyes she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Goku. . .What is it? It's about us isn't it?" He nodded. "Tell me."  
  
Goku closed his eyes tightly and 18 had the suspicion that he was trying not to cry. "I. . ." He could barley get that out much less anything else. He walked over to the steam-covered mirror and started to move his finger along the cool moist surface. He moved to the side. 18 looked at the mirror that now had the words ~"I love you"~ on it. She walked up to him then turned to the mirror and wrote on it as well ~"but?"~ He turned to the mirror again and wrote on it once more. 18 bit her lip and lowered her head when she read ~"this is wrong and you know it"~ He lifted her chin up and glanced at her, then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the bathroom and sat her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and rested his arms on his lap. "18 if things would have been different then this could have worked. I mean-" He turned his head and looked at her, "-You're everything I could ever want. And for some reason I feel this bond with you. I now know what love is." He felt his eyes burning but refused to cry. 18 on the other hand didn't have the same control. Tears started running down her face rapidly.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" She turned her gazed to the floor so that she wouldn't have to look at him.  
  
Goku put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "I know what you mean. But things happen, and you can't change them. Just like you can't change the way that I feel for you." He looked down at her, her face now buried in his chest. He could feel the tears soaking through his clothing. "You know this is for the best 18. I know it's hard to accept but think of how many people will be hurt if we were together."  
  
18 nodded slightly. She knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier. She jerked back as she heard a noise from downstairs. "Hey honey! We're back!"  
  
"Mom are you here?"  
  
They both stood up and Goku walked over to the window and opened it. "I'm sorry 18. This is the best thing for everyone. Just remember that I do love you." 18 nodded. Goku looked at her sad expression. "If it makes you feel any better 18, saiyans live longer than humans do." 18 wasn't sure that, that really helped.  
  
"18?" They heard footsteps drawing nearer.  
  
Goku ran his fingers down her cheek then turned and flew out the window.  
  
The door opened, "18?" Krillin walked up to her, noticing something strange in the atmosphere.  
  
18 turned to him and forced a smile. Krillin looked at her tear soaked face, "What the hell happened?"  
  
18 cursed herself mentally for her tears but she thought up a lie quickly. She hugged him tightly, "I had a dream that you and Marron were dead and it scared me so much. And you didn't leave a number for the hotel and I was so worried about you."  
  
Krillin pulled out of the hug and looked at her a bit surprised, "I'm sorry 18. It slipped my mind." He put his arms around her, "I'm here now everything's going to be ok."  
  
18 bit her lip, ~Yeah. Everything's going to be ok.~ She tried to convince herself it was true. He smiled "I'll be right back." and he walked out of the room. 18 turned around and looked out the window and watched the sun rise. She let out a long sigh, ~Everything is going to be ok~ She told herself, though she didn't feel it was true.  
  
"Goku you're back!" Chichi ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yeah I'm back. I'm sorry for everything Chichi."  
  
"I was so worried about you! I had no idea where you were!" She let go of him and stepped back. "Come on, I'll go fix you something to eat." She turned and walked back in to the house.  
  
Goku followed her but stopped at the doorway and turned and looked at the sky. He looked at the beautiful golden sun peaking over the horizon. He let a tear escape his eye then wiped it away quickly. ~I love you 18.~  
  
The End 


End file.
